Une nuit d'automne
by Cassaucisse
Summary: Le Patron est de sortie, lorsqu'il entend un cri. Une femme se fait agresser. Après s'être battu avec son agresseur, il la ramène chez lui pour la soigner, et l'allonge dans son lit... Lemon


Ave ! Petit OS combat et lemon (100 % hétéro!) Patron/OC

Je me suis amusée à l'écrire ^^ il y a un an. Lol.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Le personnage du Patron ne m'appartient pas. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif ^^

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Le Patron sauve une jeune femme… qui finit dans son pieu.

 **Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai décrit une scène de combat de la manière la plus simple possible (je fais des arts martiaux) mais n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !

* * *

 **Une nuit d'automne**

C'était une nuit d'automne. Il faisait bon, mais une bise glaciale transperçait les vêtements. Un homme, grand, vêtu de noir, marchait d'un pas rapide dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Il n'était pas pressé. C'était un homme froid, calculateur. Il aimait le sexe et l'alcool. Son nom ? Le Patron.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après son habituelle excursion au bordel du quartier, un bruit attira son attention. Un cri : une femme se faisait agresser. Quelle importance pour lui ? Il avait soif et ne voulait pas s'attarder. Malgré lui, l'adrénaline envahit son corps. Sans bruit, il s'approcha du lieu de l'incident et observa. La femme était grande, mince. Ses cheveux étaient raides et bruns. Son agresseur était trapu et visiblement en état d'ébriété. Ne sachant que hurler des paroles dénuées de sens et frapper le mur de chaque côté de la femme, il ne constituait aucune menace pour notre homme, lequel fut fortement déçu. Le Patron s'avança calmement. La femme tourna la tête vers lui, apeurée, tandis que l'alcoolique redoublait d'agressivité :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?! T'es perdu ?!**

 **Lâche donc cette femme, sombre merde .**

 **De qui, sombre merde ?! C'est moi que t'insultes, le binoclard ? Ça fait son fier parce que ça porte des Ray Ban ? Vas-y, dégage !**

 **C'est bien toi que j'ai appelé sombre merde, mais je me vois obligé de te contredire sur un point : j'fais pas mon fier pour mes lunettes mais bien parce que je vais te péter ta sale gueule. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Patron fit un pas dans la direction de l'homme qui lui assena une droite. Il l'arrêta de son avant bras droit et frappa violemment l'homme dans les côtes flottantes. Plié en deux, ce dernier offrait bêtement sa tête à son adversaire, qui la saisit en guillotine (il l'étrangle). Le poivrot se fit culbuter en avant et atterrit sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, il ne se rendit pas compte que le Patron le chevauchait. En position de force, celui-ci regardait autour de lui, s'assurant de la sûreté des lieux. La femme était recroquevillée plus loin, contre un mur, et les regardait d'un œil effaré.

Soudain, le dominé tenta de culbuter le dominant, qui lui planta son doigt dans l'œil. Il avait bien envie de lui faire goûter ses phalanges mais se retint. Il se releva d'une petite roulade avant et épousseta sa veste en cuir. En vérité, il espérait que l'autre se relève pour en découdre.

Gauche, le poivrot se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire pas bien vite. Il prit une garde ridicule avec ses coudes levés vers le ciel à la manière d'un poulet. Le Patron ricana et, avec une rotation, dégagea ce semblant de garde d'un revers du pied. Il s'amusait bien, en fait. Il n'avait qu'à se décaler sur le côté tel un toréador quand l'autre le chargeait sauvagement. Ainsi, il se retrouva face au dos de l'homme. Ce n'était pas un lâche, il attendait que celui-ci se retourne avant de l'envoyer au sol une dernière fois. Mais au lieu de se tourner, l'homme avança vers la femme dans on ne sait quel élan de stupidité.

Le Patron lui saisit les chevilles et le fit tomber en avant d'un seul mouvement de l'épaule. Bloquant sa malléole dans le creux poplité, il referma l'articulation du genou, un rictus sadique déformant son visage alors que l'autre grognait de douleur. Le Patron se releva et écrasa la tête du vaincu avec son pied.

 **« Ne te plains pas. Je t'avais prévenu, sombre merde. »**

En s'éloignant, il remarqua la détresse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se relevait, tremblante. Sa jupe courte dévoilait ses jambes nues, frissonnantes. L'homme en noir s'imaginait très bien la coller violemment au mur, arracher cette jupe gênante d'une main puissante et l'empaler d'un ample mouvement de buttoir, pour enfin la remplir de son sperme. Mais il ne le fit pas. Pris d'une étrange compassion, il allait innocemment lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle lorsqu'elle tomba évanouie dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le choix : il dut la porter chez lui, tel un prince porte sa jeune mariée dans ses bras.

Grâce à l'habilité de ses pieds, les portes de son appartement ne lui posèrent aucun problème. L'interrupteur non plus d'ailleurs. La première difficulté qu'il rencontra fut le réveil de la femme. N'ayant d'autre idée, il l'avait allongée dans son lit et avait dû dégager son chemisier pour soigner sa plaie à l'épaule. Encore penché sur elle, il n'avait pas anticipé sa frayeur. Elle voulut se dégager, le repousser.

 **« Hey ! Calme-toi gamine! Je ne vais pas te violer. »**

Il s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière pour lui montrer ses bonnes intentions et montra ses mains. Dans l'une d'elle, un mouchoir couvert de petites taches de sang.

 **« Alors pourquoi… On est chez toi là ? »**

Inquiète, elle observa la pièce. La chambre était neutre et peu éclairée. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son épaule.

 **« Tu m'as soignée ?**

 **Ouais. C'est assez superficiel, mais j'ai préféré désinfecter.** (Silence) **Il te voulait quoi, ce connard ?**

 **Il m'a prise pour une pute. J'ai refusé ses avances, et il s'est énervé. »**

Elle semblait gênée. Le Patron se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette ruelle, à cette heure. Toute personne sensée savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas fréquenter ce genre de lieux de nuit, surtout si l'on ne savait pas se défendre. Surtout quand lui-même était de sortie, à la recherche d'une proie potentielle. Néanmoins, il garda sa question, estimant que ça ne le concernait pas, après tout.

 **« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant. J'ai laissé ta veste à l'entrée. Si tu veux boire quelque chose, je serai dans la cuisine, au bout du couloir. »**

Après avoir indiqué ledit couloir du doigt, il sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une femme estomaquée. Il se fit couler un café et y ajouta une larme de whisky. Un bruissement dans son dos le fit se retourner.

La femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait récupéré sa veste et la tenait sur son épaule meurtrie.

 **« Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.**

 **Vous ne voulez pas boire un verre avant de partir ? Vous êtes toute pâle.**

 **On repasse au vouvoiement alors ? »**

Le Patron sourit et lui tendit sa propre tasse, avant de se refaire un Irish coffee pour lui, cette fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la femme. Ce qu'il avait auparavant pris pour du brun était en fait du châtain. Elle était vraiment jolie et n'avait certainement pas une bouche à coller des timbres. Elle surprit évidemment son regard mais ne dit rien, à part ceci :

 **« Jessica.**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Je m'appelle Jessica, enchantée.**

 **On m'appelle Patron. Enchanté, gamine. »**

Jessica porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Faisait-elle exprès d'être sensuelle ? Elle reprit néanmoins la parole.

 **« Vous faîtes des arts martiaux ?**

 **J'en ai fait, oui. Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

 **Même quand vous buvez, vous avez le dos droit, la stature fière. »**

Elle s'approcha de lui, aguicheuse. Le Patron se tourna vers elle et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres encore chaudes de café sur les siennes, et les mouva en un baiser d'abord doux, puis enflammé. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui caressa la cuisse, puis la fesse avant de remonter le long de sa taille. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, tant et si bien qu'il ressentit vite le besoin de coller son entrejambe contre la sienne. Jessica senti son excitation, et enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches pour accentuer le contact. Elle se retira du baiser qui s'était éternisé et lécha sensuellement la gorge de l'homme. Ce dernier émit un grognement étouffé et passa sa main dans les cheveux qui l'intriguaient encore quelques minutes auparavant. Sa main baladeuse s'aventura jusqu'à la poitrine de la femme. Bien proportionnée, les tétons commençaient même à pointer d'impatience.

Le Patron embrassa Jessica et, la hissant totalement sur lui, retourna dans la chambre où il posa doucement son fardeau. À quatre pattes sur le lit, il entourait la femme et l'embrassait ardemment. Il déboutonna le premier bouton du chemisier, puis le second. Un coup de bassin l'empêcha de poursuivre, ravivant son excitation par un courant électrique. Une bosse déformait désormais son pantalon. Sadique, Jessica posa une main dessus et y appliqua des caresses appuyées.

 **« Je te déconseille de faire ça, gamine… Surtout si tu tiens à ta santé rectale… »**

Jessica rit doucement, accentuant encore ses caresses qu'elle accompagna d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Le Patron grogna et plongea la tête dans le décolleté face à lui. La femme défit la ceinture de son ''sauveur'', espérant l'exciter un peu plus.

En réponse, ce dernier arracha littéralement les boutons restants du joli chemisier qu'il éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, un balconnet, laissait voir suffisamment de la poitrine pour que le Patron pût la deviner. Lorsqu'il voulu l'ôter, il se vit refuser l'accès.

 **« Ce n'est pas juste si tu l'enlèves déjà, Patron… »**

Ses intonations révélaient tout de ses intentions. Elle n'arracha pas la chemise du Patron, mais l'aida à l'enlever. Le torse de l'homme était finement musclé et bien dessiné. Jessica pouvait compter ses abdos sans même les toucher, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire.

À califourchon sur elle, celui-ci voulut déboutonner son jean sombre mais fit de nouveau face à un refus.

 **« Laisse-moi faire… »**

Elle l'encouragea à s'allonger sur le dos et le chevaucha à son tour. S'asseyant sur sa bosse, elle passa les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Dès sa poitrine libérée, le Patron enferma ses seins dans ses paumes larges. Jess se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser langoureusement, sa main gauche allant triturer un téton du torse sous elle. Ses hanches exerçaient un mouvement de va et viens sur la virilité de l'homme dont la bouche rougie par le désir laissait par moment échapper de longs soupirs. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour suivre la carotide avec sa langue, la clavicule, les tétons rougis eux aussi, puis de ses doigts elle traça les pectoraux, les abdominaux. Une fois son visage arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, elle adressa un sourire malsain au Patron qui lui répondit d'un œil coquin par dessous ses lunettes. De ses doigts agiles, elle défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jean, qu'elle fit glisser le long des jambes puissantes de l'homme. Son caleçon était sacrément déformé. Jessica y posa un doigt, puis un deuxième. Le Patron frémit.

La rescapée fit glisser le sous-vêtement, et la virilité se dressa d'elle-même. La verge était déjà bien humide. La femme y passa le pouce et le porta à sa bouche pour le lécher, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du Patron. De son autre main, elle massait lentement ses bourses. Elle posa la pointe de sa langue à l'extrémité même de la verge, et de sa main libre commença à masturber le membre. Quand elle en eut envie, elle fit entrer la verge dans la bouche et la suça, comme une sucette. Sa langue récoltait régulièrement le liquide séminal, et tous ses mouvements étaient coordonnés.

 **« Tu sais y faire, gamine… »**

Elle comprit qu'il allait venir et se redressa. Quittant ses collants et sa jupe, le seul vêtement qui lui restait était un string assorti à son soutien-gorge. Le Patron l'embrassa à pleine bouche et en profita pour la retourner. Écartant ledit vêtement, il passa un doigt sur la fente bien humide de la femme. Deux de ses doigts y entrèrent aisément et la firent gémir. Quand il l'estima prête, il lui retira son string et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

Une main posée sur son sein, il la pénétra en douceur. Tous deux gémirent. Jessica car elle se sentait remplie, et le Patron car il se sentait serré entre ces parois chaudes. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus profonds. Leurs cris emplissaient la chambre, le lit tapait contre le mur au rythme des assauts de l'homme. Il se libéra en elle. Arquant le dos, refermant les cuisses d'un coup, Jess cria quand l'orgasme la dévasta.

Le Patron se laissa tomber sur elle, moite. Il l'embrassa pour la remercier, et fit remonter le drap sur leur corps tremblant.

Même s'il n'avait pas pour coutume d'héberger chez lui ses conquêtes d'un soir, il sentait que celle-ci s'étirerait sans doute au matin, et peut être même à l'après-midi.

Cédant à la fatigue post-orgasmique, tous deux s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

Review ? :3


End file.
